All Hallow's Eve
by Elite-Saiya-jin-Jenny
Summary: Delayed. It's Halloween at Capsule Corp. and there will be a big party! But who will attend? You'll just have to see! Reviews appreciated!


All Hallow's Eve

By EliteSaiya-jinJenny

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z and stuff like it......yeah....

Author's Note: Tee hee, I laughed so hard while writing this fic. And no, it's not Halloween. It's January, but I got inspired so just deal with it!!! You'll like it anyway! Enjoy!

Also, Trunks is seventeen; Goten is 16, and Bura (I hate how they dubbed her Bulla!) is nine. (No, it's not entirely correct but, again, deal with it!!)

Trunks sat with his best friend playing video games in his room. It was October thirty-first, Halloween, his favorite holiday. They tapped buttons in silence, both contemplating their Halloween prank and what they would wear. Trunks' mother was holding a party this year, first time they had a gathering that wouldn't involve the Capsule Corp. workers, businessman, or a non-holiday. Frankly, both were itching to trash the party as they were fuming; it was an "adults only" party.

Goten looked up at his best friend after losing yet another game, "So...got any ideas?"

Trunks threw down the controller in victory, laughing maniacally. He looked back to his friend, "Yeah, I've come up with a few. Get this, Goten, we go as Frieza and Cell! What do you think?"

Goten smirked evilly, "Goten like. But what will we do? Just walk around going 'Ahh...We're Frieza and Cell! Beware!' That would kinda suck; very un.........us-like."

"True...But don't worry, I've got a few things in mind..." Trunks continued in hushed conversation while Bulma prepared everything.

-----

"NO! NO! NO!!! YOU MORON!! Don't put the Jack-o-lantern there!!! It's not mistletoe, you dumbass!" Bulma continued shrieking orders at random workers who continued to work with shaking hands.

Vegeta smirked. 'Now I know why I married her...' He laughed to himself and watched as the constant commanding ensued. 'It's nice to have her bitch at someone else for a change.' 

Bulma caught Vegeta's eye and smiled while turning to him. "So, what do you think?"

Vegeta grunted. "I still don't understand why Earthlings celebrate such a ridiculous holiday. Why would anyone want to see a bunch of brats at their doorstep yelling some bullshit and whining for candy? Frankly, it doesn't sound any different from when you made me go to the grocery store."

Bulma mused for a moment as though actually contemplating Vegeta statement, "Speaking of candy, Vegeta, I have a job for you! You might as well do something while the rest of us work our asses off!"

"Woman, I like the turnaround, but you will not order me today!" Vegeta got close to her face and pointed, a habit he picked up from the woman herself, "I'm going to train, and I will not hear more of this bullshit holiday!"

Bulma's eyes bulged. She grabbed a giant bowl of candy from the counter and shoved it into his arms. "You'll do this for me or one: the G.R. will spew bubbles whenever you try to turn it up, and two: you'll sleep on the COUCH!!" She took special care to make sure everyone in the vicinity heard her yell the final word.

-----

"TRICK OR TREAT!!" A bunch of kids on the Capsule Corp. doorstep dressed as a fairy, a ghost, and a pirate yelled as loud as they could. One of the kids continued: "SMELL MY FEET, GIVE ME SOMETHING GOOD TO EAT!!"

Vegeta glowered at the scene before him. "KID, IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW I'LL SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'LL BE TASTING MY CORN!! Would that satisfy your need for candy?!" The kids whimpered and cried, running as fast as they could down the street, leaving behind their candy on the edge of the bowl.

Vegeta took the remaining candy and began to chew on it slowly. "That's what I thought..." He narrowed his eyes and grunted at more children walking by, the kids whined and passed by the mansion. He snickered to himself, 'I'm enjoying it this year. I actually get to express myself at those whiny brats!' The prince turned around and stared at Bulma and her foot tapping.

Vegeta smirked. "What, woman?" He motioned towards the candy bowl, "I saved you some!" His grin slowly got wider and he made sure to show Bulma the remnants of the Snickers bar he just ate.

"Vegeta, you are such a jerk! And that's DISGUSTING!! They were just kids! Gahh!! I can't stand you sometimes! YOU should be the one trick-or-treating!! Go get dressed before I put my foot up YOUR ass!" She glared at him as he walked away.

Right before he walked up the stairs he grinned back at her once more, "Is that an invitation?" He jumped up the stairs as a candy bar flew by his head.

-----

"Okay, Goten! The preparations are complete! Our night shall be complete! Here, I'll do Frieza, and you can do Cell, okay?"

Goten pursed his lips. "I wanted to be Frieza! How come you get to be Frieza??"

"Because, Goten, my dad was more familiar with Frieza than your dad was. It'll heighten the utter evilness of our ploy!" Trunks grinned while placing a chip on his throat. He smirked sinisterly, "Well, Goten, how do I sound?" His voice was that of Frieza's.

Goten was speechless. "Trunks, that is awesome!! Give me one!" He took it from his comrade's hand and placed it on his throat as well. He laughed as mercilessly as a Son could and stood on Trunks' bed with his arms in the air. "I AM CELL!!! BEHOLD ME AND MY COCKROACHY BADASSNESS!!! BWAHAHAHAHAAA!!!"

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Just put on the costume, Goten, before I have to demonstrate how Cell REALLY was killed! The party starts soon so you better get in-character!"

-----

Meanwhile, in Hell...(I hate just saying HFIL!)

Frieza took a long drag of his joint and passed it to Cell, whom then passed it to every member of the Ginyu force and then to Buu, and so forth.

He turned his head slowly, looking at Cell. "I'm bored, and I'm smoking pot!! Let's go do something!"

Cell turned back to Frieza, his eyes red, "You know, the sky here is red, but the sky on Earth is blue! Why is that? It's like that one chicken question: what comes first, the chicken or the egg? It's just cosmic shit, I'll tell ya!" He laughed with a high-pitched girly voice and coughed.

Frieza slapped him upside the head. "Answer my question, you dolt!! What do you want to do?!"

Cell rubbed the back of his head, "Well I don't know, Frieza! What day is it? Halloween? We should go trick-or-treating, or something!"

Frieza looked thoughtfully into the red sky, rubbing his chin.

Fifteen minutes later...

King Enma wrote stamped another pathetic soul's paper, opening the shoot beneath and sending the sap to Hell. He sighed and the doorbell behind his enormous door rang. He eyed it questioningly. He looked to a guard that was pretending to do something and be important, "I didn't know we HAD a doorbell!" He got up and thought for a second, sitting back down he boomed to another demon, "Go answer the door!!" The demon fainted, leaving a wet stain on the floor below him.

King Enma sighed exasperatingly and got up. "I always have to do everything! You're all lazy lugs just PRETENDING to do shit! Nobody ever asks ME what I want!!" He sniffs as he opens the door and looks side to side. Feeling slightly foolish with his height, he looks down to see a creature with green skin and black blotches all over. It had a brown paper bag over its head, with no holes for eyes, and was just staring at nothing. Voices from a small distance away, with some effort, caught his attention.

"PSST!! Cell? PSSST!!! CELL! You're supposed to run away!!" Cell looked around and then up to King Enma. He jumped in shock and then ran away wildly, screaming like a girl. Then was followed by a diverse group; one wearing a sheet with a flower pattern (again, no holes for eyes), one had a red rubber nose, and one had on an enormous dress with ducks all over it. One of them stopped and threw an orange at King Enma's head and ran in a similar way to the paper-bagged creature.

King Enma screamed in a rage and shook his fist. "DAMN YOU CRAZY KIDS!! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE DRESS!!!" He slammed the door behind him muttering more obscenities.

That's just the first chapter! If you liked it, then you'll love the rest. Tee hee! You don't have to review if you don't want to...for this story. This one is for my pleasure and yours! I'll put up the second chapter soon! 


End file.
